Skyrim and Sniffles
by Faisalliot
Summary: In which both All Might and Izuku are sick and proceed to hang out and spend the whole day yelling at videogame characters and cuddling. RIP future Izuku.


When Izuku woke up with the distinct impression that he was on fire, the first thing that escaped him was a miserable groan. He groggily reached a heavy arm up and draped it over his eyes, rolling over and blowing out a long breath. Forcing his other arm into action, he gingerly wrapped it around his stomach, which felt like the equivalent of a set of bagpipes being vigorously squeezed. _Great,_ He thought. _This is what I get for thinking that, after all this time, I wouldn't get sick too._ There had been a flu travelling around 1A for about three weeks now and just about everyone had gotten it, save for him, All Might, Todoroki, and Iida. He'd figured it had finally passed, but _apparently_ not. He'd even been taking all of the necessary precautions too; washing his hands often, not touching the sick people, showering frequently, wearing a sick mask, taking medicine to preemptively strike, all of that happy horseshit.

This was a _travesty,_ goddammit.

He didn't register that someone was, in fact, in his room until they touched his shoulder. He jumped, gasped, and immediately sprung into a throat-ripping coughing fit.

"Oh shit, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Kirishima rubbed the space between Izuku's shoulder blades as he spoke softly, voice seeped with apology. "I came up to check on you since you didn't come down for breakfast."

Izuku tried to stifle his coughs and drew in shuddering, deep breaths. "I missed breakfast?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you were alright and, well, got my answer."

Izuku struggled to sit up, his stomach simply feeling bruised inside instead of the prior churning. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8:00-hey, whoa whoa whoa, lay back down!"

Izuku feebly pushed Kirishima away, sluggishly swatting at his friend's arm. "I got to get ready for class, it's Thursday."

"The _hell_ you are! No! Lay down, you're sick!" Kirishima pushed him down a little more forcefully.

"I'm _fine."_

Kirishima looked him up and down, looking very unimpressed.

"Okay, so, the fact that you're willing to go to school and power through your illness is manly as hell and all, but as your friend, I'm not letting you do that. If you get up, I will pick you back up and make you go to sleep. I will sit on you if I have to!"

"Kirishima, I feel well enough to go to class."

That was a total lie. He did not, in fact, feel well at all. But, heroing was heroing and that was Izuku's duty, so he had to go to class. ...As much as that would _really_ suck.

Kirishima didn't seem convinced at all. "Yeah, uh, _okay._ Stand up and jump up and down for me."

"I _will."_

He _really_ didn't want to, but he was going to.

Sliding off of the bed- Kirishima stifled a laugh at Izuku's boxers, which featured the line "If you can see these, stop looking please." -Izuku attempted to jump.

Attempted, because once he did, nausea bitch-slapped him and he nearly threw up right then and there on the carpet. His face went ashen and sweetened saliva filled his mouth rapidly. _Don't swallow, don't swallow, don't swallow, that's what's going to make you toss your cookies..._ Kirishima instantly got the memo and hurriedly guided Izuku to the bathroom. Izuku shakily lowered himself to his knees and leaned over the toilet.

Kirishima put a calming hand on his back, and he swallowed.

His stomach contracted so violently that he barely had time to aim before chunky vomit spewed out of his mouth and splattered into the waiting toilet bowl with a sick, wet noise. He heaved again and once more the toilet was sprayed. Kirishima brushed the hair from his face and rubbed his back, offering comforting words. He retched and retched until only clear liquid was coming up. His throat felt sore from the burn of the stomach acid and his mouth tasted bitter. He surveyed the mess with watery eyes and with another heaving lurch of his stomach, another small mouthful of bile dribbled from his quivering lips into the waiting pool of rancid vomit and toilet water. He spat into the cesspool he'd created and leaned back weakly, trembling and feeling the familiar tightness of tears on their way.

"Okay, making you jump probably wasn't a good idea." Kirishima hummed sympathetically and hastily thumbed away the stray tears on Izuku's cheeks. "Good thing I already brought you a cup of water, eh? I left it on your nightstand."

Izuku nodded, leaning into Kirishima's hand sullenly. "I'll stay in bed today," He relented, closing his eyes exhaustedly.

"Admitting you can't do something is manly, dude." Kirishima reached over and flushed the toilet. "C'mon, let's get you up…"

Kirishima easily lugged Izuku to his feet and guided him to the sink. "Just wash out your mouth and brush your teeth. I'll bring in the water in just a second."

Izuku turned the faucet and blearily leaned over the sink, sucking in a mouthful of water, swishing it around, and spitting it out. Izuku watched in disgust as a few stray chunks of vomit spewed out of his mouth alongside the water.

Kirishima set the glass of water down with a dull clunk. "Best to just let that go down the drain, bud."

Izuku nodded and fumbled for his toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth within an inch of their lives, Kirishima took that as his cue to run downstairs and let Aizawa know that Izuku was sick and wouldn't be in classes that day. The acrid taste of vomit finally expunged from his mouth, Izuku reached over for the glass of water, took a swig, stumbled back into his room, placed the glass back on his nightstand and flopped back onto his bed.

He closed his eyes exhaustedly, and…

When he opened them again, a blanket had been carefully tucked around him and it was substantially brighter outside than it had been earlier. _Did I... conk out? Just like that?_ Izuku blearily rubbed his face, sucking in a long breath. His head ached dully in response and he coughed weakly, closing his gummy eyes tiredly. He rubbed the gunk out of his eyes and sat up, his sweat-matted hair feeling heavy and gross. Though he shivered in his humid room, waves of heat swept up and down his body, a cold sweat glistening on his ashen face. The glass of water Kirishima brought up for him stared at him from the bedside table. He fumbled a hand around the glass, took a sip of the lukewarm water, and pulled himself to his feet.

He slammed open the door to his bathroom and all but fell inside his shower. He nearly turned on the nozzle before he remembered that he was, in fact, still wearing his clothes. Grumbling under his breath, Izuku yanked off his shirt and boxers, casting them into an empty corner. He turned the handle and cold water cascaded from the shower faucet, running in rivulets down his back. He wasn't quite sure how long he stayed in the water, soaking and cleansing his body of _whatever,_ but at some point, he _did_ use soap, so that was probably good. By the time he emerged from his bathroom, his alarm clock read 10:34. Izuku nearly tripped as he pulled on a pair of boxers and accidentally whacked himself in the face as he attempted to dress himself in a nondescript purple shirt.

Leaning down, he tugged on the corner of his favorite blanket and pulled it off of his bed. He kicked the pillow that fell off of the bed with his blanket off to the side and shuffled into the hallway, pulling the blanket behind him. He made his way to the elevator, pressed the down arrow, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders like a cape and stepped into the elevator as it opened. He pressed the button that would take him down to the first floor and hazily watched the shining numbers on the top of the door. He coughed into his forearm and sniffled, pulling his blanket around himself tighter. He pressed his cheek into the dark fabric, pouting his lips a bit. It was times like this that he didn't like living in the dorms; sometimes, he just wanted to go find his mom and hug her. But he couldn't do that when he lived here. It sucked, it sucked really bad, especially when he felt so... _icky._ Mostly, all he wanted to do right now was cuddle with her and sleep. Old habits sure did die hard.

The elevator doors slid open and he stumbled out of it, his bare feet stinging against the tile. He shuffled his feet all the way into the common room and flung himself onto the couch, realizing belatedly that he wasn't alone.

"Looking like a veritable Prince of Nonsense with that blanket cape, kid." All Might huffed a laugh from across the couch, his voice sounding scratchy.

Strangely, he didn't particularly care All Might was there. Good God, he _was_ sick. In response to All Might's little joke, Izuku simply groaned.

All Might took this as a cue to speak again. "You're sick too, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I hope you don't mind watching me play Skyrim. I'd play in my own space, but there was an... uh, _unfortunate_ instance involving Hizashi, Shouta's cat, and a cup of water, so my TV isn't working at the moment."

Izuku wasn't sure who Shouta nor Hizashi were, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He rolled over and blankly stared at the screen, watching All Might run around in 3rd person. His character looked pretty cool; she had pretty, brown hair that halfway done up. When All Might would turn around, he got glimpses of her brown eyes and sharp features, her skin a light brown. His character wasn't wearing shoes, and she was wearing a green dress, looking very much like an unconventional hero. She, apparently, knew a lot of magic and was hella strong if All Might killing bandits with one swing of a sword was anything to go by. A blue, anthropomorphic cat dude also followed behind her, Indigo or something, and looked substantially cooler with his black armor. He seemed pretty intelligent too, given his unceasing flow of words. Indigo, or whatever his name was, kind of reminded Izuku of himself. Upon clearing another dungeon, All Might paused the game and stretched out, yawning widely and sneezing.

"You've been surprisingly quiet," He commented, scratching his side. "I was expecting you to ramble on and on about what I'm doing, but...nothing. Kind of eerie."

Izuku shrugged, snuggling deeper into his blanket and shivering miserably. "I don't feel like talking."

All Might looked over at him, his face settled into a soft, sympathetic frown. "Yeah, you definitely don't feel good." All Might glanced over at Izuku's trembling back and sighed. "You're shaking like a leaf too. Here, I'm sure I'm radiating warmth like a space heater, come sit next to me."

Honestly, Izuku wanted to scream at the mere thought but the need to stop shivering and get warm was bigger than the urge to scream, so Izuku shuffled over to All Might and curled next to the man. All Might stuck out his arm a bit, and after a moment's hesitation, Izuku wrapped his arms around it and curled a little closer. Leaning his head on All Might's shoulder, Izuku closed his eyes and sighed. All Might reached out his other hand and patted Izuku on the head gently, and Izuku felt an ungodly amount of comfort just rush over him like an ocean wave.

"Thanks, All Might." Izuku mumbled, breathing out slowly.

All Might huffed in amusement. "You do know that you could just call me by my name when it's just us, right?"

"Don't know it."

All Might frowned at that. "I swore that I told you it. Didn't I?"

Izuku knew for damn fact that All Might hadn't; had he, Izuku would've never forgotten it. Even now, through the haze of sickness, Izuku felt his heart leap at the notion of knowing All Might's name.

All Might sighed. "Well, it's no matter. Yagi Toshinori, that's my name."

Yagi Toshinori. Yagi Toshinori was All Might's name. Izuku thought it was nice; it suited All Might, or, 'Yagi' well.

"Hello, Yagi."

"Hey, kid."

* * *

"Yagi, don't punch him."

"I'm going to punch him."

"You're going to get a bounty."

"Worth it."

"You're setting a terrible example for Inigo."

"...Dammit."

* * *

"Yagi, this Vilkas guy isn't very nice."

"Okay, hold on, I'm going to tell Inigo to wait outside the room and then punch him."

"Okay, you do that."

"Take that, you emo bastard! Oh, shit. I still have essential off. Let me just...okay, resurrected-oh, shitshitshit, Farkas, why did you have to see that!?"

"Give me the controller."

"He's attacking me!"

"Look!"

"Oh. Yeah. Lowering my hands. That was a good idea."

* * *

"...Inigo is pretty cool."

"I downloaded him for fun, but I kept him because he reminds me of you, actually."

"Because he never shuts up?"

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't say it like that. Plus, I appreciate his chatter. Very much. It makes me happy."

"...Thank you."

"Mhm."

* * *

"MERCER, YOU _MOTHERFUCKER!"_

* * *

Izuku laid still on the couch, feet twitching to music only he could hear, face as passive as it would be in the midst of a good dream. Yagi moved closer and kneeled down, touching his skin lightly. Though he was already awake, Izuku opened his eyes as if waking from a deep sleep and stared at him drowsily.

"Hey, kid. Brought some medicine."

Sucking in a long breath, Izuku stretched out his legs and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. A wave of affection swept over Yagi with dizzying intensity and he reached out, steadying Izuku with a hand on his back. He pressed two pills into Izuku's sweaty palm and handed him a cup of water. Izuku knocked the pills back without complaint and sighed, relaxing into Yagi's hand and blinking sleepily. Yagi bit his lip and, hoping it wouldn't freak Izuku out, gave into the sudden overwhelming urge to give the boy a hug and sat down next to Izuku, pulling him into his chest. Izuku hardly blinked; he, instead, leaned further into Yagi and returned the hug, relaxing instantly.

 _This is the best day of my entire life._ Yagi thought, squeezing Izuku a little tighter. _Jesus christ, he's too damn cute. I love him so much. Goddammit, stop tearing up, stop tearing up-!_ Izuku sighed and snuggled even closer to Yagi, who got the distinct impression that his heart was about to explode. _He sure does feel awfully warm, though…_ Yagi thought, feeling the back of Izuku's burning neck in concern as he smoothed back Izuku's hair. _He must feel terrible if he's being this calm. It's weird; usually he'd freak out about this._ Yagi frowned, slowly leaning back. Izuku didn't seem to mind this, instead finding a comfortable spot on Yagi's lap and hanging out there, shifting down a little. Izuku, if anything, just seemed too damn tired to care about much else other than _"Yes, this is a warm place and I'm staying here."_ Craning his leg, Yagi caught the end of Izuku's blanket and dragged it closer to his hand, grasping the end and draping it over Izuku's prone body. Izuku simply yawned and snuggled his face into Yagi's chest, breathing out slowly and going still.

Yagi stayed as still as possible as to not jostle Izuku and slowly ran a bony hand up and down Izuku's back, massaging the heated skin beneath Izuku's shirt. Izuku _melted_ into him and snuffled a bit and Yagi had to bite his lip to prevent himself from cooing. Hooking his hands under Izuku's armpits, he slowly dragged the boy upwards a tad. Izuku took this as an opportunity to press his face into the crook of Yagi's neck and hum a little bit, content. Yagi resumed running his hand up and down Izuku's back, and ever so slowly, Izuku fell lax. By the time Izuku was fully asleep, Yagi was just about ready to drop off too. Sleepily, he pressed a kiss on top of Izuku's head and dozed off.

* * *

When 1A returned to the "baffling" sight of Izuku and All Might curled up together on the couch, dead asleep, absolutely no one was surprised.

"Uh…I want to revise my vote on the betting pool." Kaminari pressed his lips into a thin line, crossing his arms.

"I'm telling you, All Might is totally his dad. It's just a matter of when they reveal it." Todoroki said resolutely, looking entirely too self-assured.

"Why the fuck is this shit even a debate anymore? All Might is Deku's dad. Boom. End of discussion." Bakugou grumbled, tossing his shoes in the general direction of the door as he came in.

"They look _nothing_ alike and genes dictate that it is almost impossible!" Iida insisted, crossing his arms.

Uraraka pointed at Todoroki as she said, "Do genes _really_ matter?"

"But I-"

" _Do they?"_

"N-Not in Todoroki's case, no, but even so-!"

" _-Adoption exists, Iida."_

"...Right, I can't rule that out."

"Can we all just accept that All Might adopted Izuku and they're father and son? Please? This whole betting pool is dumb anyway." Kirishima moaned, tossing another blanket over Izuku and All Might. "Let's just shut up so we don't wake them up, and make them get-well-soon cards."

"Like _hell_ I'm making Deku a fucking get-well card!"

When, later that day, everyone noticed the card addressed to Izuku with Bakugou's handwriting on it, no one commented.


End file.
